


Dress

by Luzula



Series: Visitation [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: ds_snippets, Crossdressing, Episode Related, Gen, Ghosts, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you think? Could I pass as a woman?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from "Some Like It Red", in an AU where Fraser is haunted by Caroline instead of Bob. Thanks to [](http://primroseburrows.livejournal.com/profile)[**primroseburrows**](http://primroseburrows.livejournal.com/) for looking it over!

"What do you think? Could I pass as a woman?" Fraser turned in a slow circle, feeling the unaccustomed weight of his long hair.

When he faced her again, Caroline Fraser was clearly trying to suppress a smile.

Fraser raised his eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's just that..."

"Yes?"

The potential smile bloomed into a real one. "I'm not sure that hair colour suits you."

"Well, it's what I have. What about my make-up?"

"Hmm. After all the time you spent with that shop assistant, you probably know more about make-up than I do. And she was so eager to help you, too." Clearly she wasn't done with teasing him.

"Perhaps she was simply dedicated to her job." Fraser tugged at his ill-fitting panty hose.

"Of course." She grinned again, and curled up more comfortably on the couch she had insisted he get, although strictly speaking, she was incorporeal and could just as well have hovered in mid-air. As usual, she was wearing sensible trousers and a flannel shirt.

"Do you have any advice that could actually be useful, Mom?"

Caroline sobered. "I think it's mostly in the attitude. If you expect to be believed, then people will believe you."

Fraser nodded. That did agree with his own experience.

When he looked at her again, she was wearing a dress. "Bob saw me for the first time in a dress, even though it's not what I usually wear at all." She stroked the fabric. It was blue, with small white dots. "I was afraid he'd think I was someone I wasn't, at first. But it worked out well, I think."

"I can't imagine a dress could hide your personality."

She smiled up at him. "No, and it won't hide yours, either."


End file.
